Forbidden Love
by Dakota Sky
Summary: Valkyrie wants Skulduggery more than anything, will he confess he feels the same way? And I wonder how The Sanctuary will react to all this?
1. I Just Want To Try One Thing Valkyrie

**Warning: Contain strong language and sexual content**

**Valkyrie is 18 now.**

As I watched the man, well skeleton I love meditate I sat there wondering what would he say if I confessed my un-dying love for him, would he say he felt the same way or would he just reject me, I tried not to think about it too much just thinking of him rejecting me was enough to make me cry.

Me, Valkyrie Cain, cry? Well yes, if you loved someone that much you become so delicate that even them saying they would rather stay friends would be enough for you to shatter into a million pieces.

A couple of minutes later Skulduggery awoke from his meditation with a slight chuckle in his voice,

"What's so amusing?" I asked as I averted my longing gaze away from him, he just chuckled

"Oh, nothing Val, nothing at all" said Skulduggery as he rose from his chair adjusting his long black coat.

My parents are away on vacation in France, staying in the villa Gordon gave to them in his will, they will be gone for 2 weeks, good enough for me, I never get tired of seeing Skulduggery every day, Skulduggery looked out of my bedroom window as I went into the bathroom to have a bath

"Don't worry I won't peak" shouted Skulduggery as I ran the bath, oh but how I wanted him too, I wanted him to just come into the bathroom now and just see me naked right in front of him but that would never happen, maybe not ever, as I stopped the water running, I took off all of my clothes and step into the bath letting out a sigh of relief as I did, we had a hard case today so I really needed this.

As I went to sit down I stupidly slipped and banged my head letting out a scream of pain as I did, I heard Skulduggery run towards the door

"Valkyrie, are you ok?" shouted Skulduggery with sandpapery but smooth voice

"Yeah just banged my head that's all, don't worry" I said as I rubbed my head hard, Skulduggery sighed from behind the door

"Oh ok, Val, do you mind if I come in quickly I just need to grab my scarf, I let it in there when I came in earlier" said Skulduggery as he tapped on the door, I felt nervous but said that it was ok as long as he didn't look, he promised he wouldn't which I wished that he didn't.

Skulduggery came in sideways avoiding to look at me, his scarf was on the sink close to where I was sitting in the bath, he reached over to grab it but as he did I saw his turn for just second, he was looking at me, I turned bright red and smiled, he looked away swiftly and coughed, he knew that I saw him look.

As he slowly pulled his arm away with his scarf in his hand I reached out and grabbed him arm with my wet hand, he looked straight at me, dead still, his deep dark eyes sockets locked on me, I smiled at him and if he had lips I knew he would be smiling back, he dropped his scarf bent over me, his skull inches from my head.

"I just want to try one thing Valkryie" whispered Skuldugger as his teeth came towards my embracing lips.


	2. Unwanted Love

**Hey guys, I know I have barely got any reviews but I want to bring on the next chapter because I can't hold it in any longer :D**

**Warning: Contains sexual themes and strong language.**

**Valkyrie is still 18 ;)**

As Skulduggery came closer to my lips I felt butterflies dance in my belly, I mean, this is actually going to happen to me.

And then it happened, he kissed me, it felt strange at first but I didn't care, him kissing me was all I cared about, as he began to kiss more forcefully I pulled on his coat making him fall into the bath, on top of me.

"Skulduggery" I yelled as he placed his skeleton hand on my waist "You're going to get all wet"

"I don't care my dear" sighed Skulduggery, I just smiled and kissed him again this time my arms wrapping around his neck, as his head travelled down to my neck I whimpered, he shot his head up in what seemed like concern

"Are you ok?" said Skulduggery as he put his wet hand on my face, I nodded and kissed his head

"Of course I am"

"Well don't worry, I'll be gentle with you" said Skulduggery softly as his hand reached down further and further, past my stomach directing his hand to in-between my legs, I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

But then before his fingers could get any closer there was a knock at my front door, I gasped and shot up almost knocking Skulduggery out of the bath

"Oh fuck, it's Fletcher and Tanith, they were going to come over today for a visit, shit I just forgot the time though, quick Skulduggery get out" I snapped as I squeezed out from underneath him, he jumped out after me "Quick dry us!"

As I saw the steam come off of me and Skulduggery I realised he was staring at my naked body, I just blushed and kissed him real quick before running out of the bathroom to get changed, he ran out after me and grabbed my waist

"Skulduggery, behave Tanith and Fletcher will suspect something if I take so long" I yelped as I felt his skeletal hands trail up and down my naked body

"I hate interruptions" he whined as he let go of me and watched me get changed looking up and down at me as I did, I smiled at him sweetly as I jogged downstairs, Skulduggery following behind me he sat down in the lounge jumping on the sofa as he did, I laughed then opened the door to the frowning faces of Fletcher and Tanith.

"What took you so long?" moaned Tanith as she stepped in when I opened the door, I just shrugged

"I was having a shower and I needed to get change" I lied giving a quick smile to Fletcher who quietly walked in after Tanith, I frowned

"What's wrong with Fletcher?" I whispered to Tanith as Fletcher went to sit down in the lounge saying hello to Skulduggery as he did, Tanith smirked at me

"Oh, you don't know?" I shook my head "He's going to ask you out on a date!"

"What?" I gasped looking at Fletcher and then back at Tanith, she smiled

"Yep, but he told me not to tell you but obviously he doesn't know me that well" smiled Tanith as she skipped into the lounge, I followed in after her slouching as I did, Tanith sat herself down next to Fletcher as I sat down next to Skulduggery, I could tell his eyes were tracing up and down my body as I sat next to him, it made me literally sweat with want and lust building up in my body.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Fletcher asked if she could talk to me in private, I knew what he wanted to talk to me about and I was dreading it, we walked into the kitchen

"What's up Fletcher?" I asked as I felt my gut tie into knots, he looked up from his shoes and looking into my eyes, suddenly without a word he forced a kiss upon me, I gasped as I pulled away from him

"Fletcher what are you doing?" I shouted as I stepped away from him

"I want you Valkyrie, I want you to love me not Skulduggery!" he shouted, I looked at him in shock

"I don't know what you're talking about" I yelled as I stepped a bit more away from him, he just took a step closer towards me

"You know exactly what I am talking about Val, I've seen the way you look at him, it's wrong Valkyrie and you know it is, have me not him" he yelled as he dived in for another kissed, I screamed and ran out of the room and into the lounge, Skulduggery and Tanith rose to their feet in shock

"We heard yelling, what the hell is going on?" asked Tanith, I just looked back and saw Fletcher standing behind me and with that Skulduggery pieced it together and with that he drew his revolver and lunged at Fletcher grabbing his collar

"How dare you touch her!" shouted Skulduggery as he rose Fletcher up holding his gun to Fletchers head "I should cut off your hands for that or better yet your dick!"

Skulduggery threw Fletcher to the floor and stood over him but I stood in the way before he could do any more damage

"Stop it Skulduggery, please!" I yelled pushing down his revolver which was pointed at Fletchers head, he looked at me then looked at Fletcher, he put away his gun

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill!" snapped Skulduggery and with that he ran upstairs swiftly, I helped Fletcher up but made no eye contact with him, he just rubbed his eyes and walked out the front door, I looked at Tanith but she said nothing and followed soon after him

"Tanith-" But she was gone before I could finish what I was going to say, I sighed sadly and walked up my staircase and towards my room where Skulduggery has confined himself, I held my breath and opened the door to see him lying on my bed, he saw me and sat up slowly as I walked towards him.

**Ok, that was kind of longer than the first part, pleases review and tell me what you think **

**Thanks.**

Dakota Sky. 3


End file.
